


Everything Begins

by Ice_Star



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Poetry, Strained Relationships, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Star/pseuds/Ice_Star
Summary: There's more meaning in flowers than one might think...





	Everything Begins

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fimfiction.net/story/334467/17/missing-pages-scrawled-footnotes/everything-begins-poetry-discord-celestia

Both could agree—  
that for at least one thousand years of parallel eternity,  
each had been frozen in place.

Her with a smile upon her face  
and a name removed without a trace.

He felt the paralyzing cage of stone,  
which had changed his flesh and corrupted his bone.

The princess who let her crown speak for her  
and the being who could no longer feel the wind stir.

They had been friends in another time, and for her what felt like another life,  
where her mind had yet to go under her own knife.

Parted and driven apart like nothing one day,  
he felt like he needed to be dust in the wind, taste a freedom that wouldn't allow him to stay.

Inside the filly who had already lost so much, her heart crashed and burned,  
but she hid it all behind the perfect smile she had learned.

He traveled the world doing whatever he wanted  
while the sun traveled north, seeking the land where she remained haunted.

For many years they only diverged with the aid of the distance between them,  
his name she did condemn.

He who wandered to the south, became a famed menace through word of mouth.

She to the bitter north brought so many bottled emotions forth—  
a roaring fire she became, warming those far away and burning those closest to her  
locking her in a tragic dance with her own shadow—  
the bright blue creature having no more sisterhood to bestow.

And there was silence.

To the land south, she guides ponies to a land free of shrouds of snow, her royal birthright she seeks to reclaim,  
and he who travels north seeks entertainment brought by anarchy and fame.

Face to face after so long the tyrant meets the puppet master,  
with her stringed shadow and his lost friendship they forge their own disaster,  
their own names but insults on the other's tongue  
gone and forgotten are the days when they were young.

After their first spat, the tyrant thirsting for her taken kingdom drags her shadow away with threats of return,  
carefree and mad, the usurper finds the two goddesses to be no concern.

With ancient gems that aren't what they seem,

the dying sisterhood unites temporarily to bring back the elder's regime.

Their former friend, their Elements petrify  
as if anymore were needed to make their bond die.

Fifty years later and it's one thousand years ago,  
did the truly lone Sun have tears that did overflow,  
and while she realized that none but her were to blame, part of her refused to acknowledge that in her mind of absolutes she may have been the villain all along.

She tries to learn of her sister's plight,   
with a daring and dangerous flight  
to scream tabula rasa at the skies, crying for her hollow-feeling heart and mechanical mind to be made truly blank,  
to forget grief and feeling, to be the perfect princess and rule on, for this destruction of herself she would not see herself as the tyrant a moment longer, a vile monster withing, disgusting and rank.

Century after century she rules alone smiling almost all day, as if neat and clock-work driven,  
until one day she confronts a forgotten statue and asks if she can be forgiven,  
she cannot hear his words as he hears hers, and only wants her to accept his entropy and give in.

A miscommunication and half forgiveness with a plea to change his ways  
and a few decades later her Faithful Student and nation of Equestria he tried to raze.  
She couldn't bear to witness what felt like only a tyrant's crime,  
and so he found his seal to be broken in such short time  
and there the princess waited to see if he'd adopt the trend,  
waiting and waiting in her castle only to hear the confirmation that he had made a friend.

From there they try to build the friendship that was lost  
only for her to be hurt once more as Equestria's flag —from his mismatched claw—was tossed  
so he could follow a different tyrant  
and even though the situation seemed so dour  
she found herself forgiving him again—this time for a flower  
that was a leap from friendship, a silent shove  
and her nod a confirmation of mutual love.


End file.
